One More Step
by tessylove
Summary: One more step and he could have saved her, but he did not take it and now she is gone. oneshot RaeRob.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan's but if I did there would be a Robin Raven paring!

This story has been floating around in my head for about 4 months now and I finally decided to write it. Sorry if it's a little corny. Flames are accepted.

The setting sun reflected off the witdow causing light to dance about her room. Light chased shadow around and around. It was a truly beautiful scene, if there was any one to see it that is. Her room was utterly deserted. Downstairs Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire stumbled into Titans Tower. Beastboy had tears streaming down his face. Cyborg was sobbing without tears, his tear glands had been destroyed during the explosion responsible for the loss of the rest of his body. Starfire was shaking violently. Finally, Robin walked quietly with a far off look in his eyes; he looked to be in shock. BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Starfire ran upstairs to their rooms. Robin took a seat on the couch and sat quietly. The same light that had danced accros her room played accros his face. He could not stop the events from earlier that day entering his mind.

Flashback

It all started that morning when Raven was nowhere to be found. The Titans searched the tower for any sign of her, but there was none. Then a message came up on the screen, a message from their archenemy Slade.

"Good morning young Titans, one short I see," said the evil masked villain with a smile. He stepped to the side to reveal Raven, unconscious, dumped on the floor in a heap. "If you ever want to see your friend again be at the West Jump City hospital in 20 minutes".

20 minutes later they barged into a seemingly empty room. A light came on in front of them reveling Raven, still unconscious, strapped to a table with Slade standing over her. "Welcome Titans, to your downfall" Slade sneered, pulling a jagged knife from his belt.

All of a sudden the doors banged shut behind them and more lights came on. Revealing a horde of robot's standing around them. The titans battled the robots until Robin had a clear path to Raven. He ran to her but, just as he was one step away Starfire flew into the wall next to him. He looked to make sure that Starfire was all right and just at that moment Slade brought the knife down, deep into Raven's heart.

Raven gasped and her eyes shot open. Slade pulled out the knife, stepped back and disappeared. Robin took the remaining step and stood next to her.

"Robin" Raven whispered.

"Raven, it's going to be ok. We'll get you home and heal you and it will be alright" Robin said choking back tears.

"Robin, you know that's not true"

"Raven…" but she cut him off".

"Robin I have to tell you something… I love you and I always have, even though I know you have no feelings for me"

He looked deep into her teary eyes and saw the sadness of her life. Blood from Ravens wound and soaked into his cloak, but he did not care.

"Raven I…" but her eyes closed, permanently.

Flashback Over

"One more step and I could have saved her," Robin whispered to himself. Robin stood up from the couch and headed upstairs. He walked down the hallway but stopped suddenly in front of Raven's room. She could hear the steady chant of Raven meditating within. "Raven" whispered Robin, opening the door and looking in. But the room was empty except for the light made by the setting sun. He walked over and sat on her bed. Looking around he could see flashes of Raven (Like in Aftermath part 2, I think, when Terra is flying down the street and sees flashes of what she did with the titans) reading and meditating and, as Robin was sad to see, crying. "Robin I love you" whispered the wind into his ear.

"I love you to Raven" he whispered back, praying that she could hear him from heaven.

"I love you," he whispered again

"One step and she'd still be here, one more step and I could have saved her" and for the first time in years he cried.

Ok, I know it's a bit lame (Emma if you say a thing I will snap you neck!) but I felt like it would be a neat fanfic. I still plan to update my other story soon. I also have a new story called 'A Raven's Song' that I have written out for the first three chapters that I will put up soon

Please review, Flames excepted.


End file.
